30 Days
by HayleyV51
Summary: Tell you what Granger. So you won't feel left out, why not be with me for the next 30 days?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired by one of those stories you see on Facebook where a boy and a girl have no bf/gf and they decide to be together for 30 days and it ends in tragedy. This one, it will end in the opposite.**

Hermione was sitting on a bench.

'Mind if I sit?'

'Sure.' Draco sat down next to Hermione.

'Hi Malfoy.'

'Hi Granger.'

'It seems as if we're the only ones left out. Everybody's got a pair, and it's only a month before we leave.'

'I know.'

'Harry's got Ginny, Neville's got Luna, Ron's got Lavender..'

'Are you telling me Longbottom's got a girlfriend _before_ me ? Give me a mirror.' Hermione gave a small laugh.

'Tell you what Granger. So you won't feel left out, why not be with me for the next 30 days?'

'NO!'

'Are you kidding? It would be your chance to take revenge on Weasel-bee for choosing… who was it again?'

'Lavender Brown, who gave Ron the worst nickname I have ever heard in my entire life. And besides, even if Ron's got a girlfriend he's quite possessive of me and I don't know why.'

'You hate that don't you?'

'Of course. Anyway, back to the topic. I changed my mind. It would be fun to watch Ron jealous.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Tomes and Scrolls I got from Harry Potter wikia.**

DAY 1

Draco and Hermione went on a study session at the Library. Draco gave Hermione a peck on the lips before Hermione went back to the Gryffindor Tower.

DAY 2

Draco and Hermione went on a date at the Three Broomsticks on the same day as Ron and Lavender's. Draco made Ron jealous by wiping Hermione's lips after drinking Butterbeer.

DAY 3

Draco and Hermione went to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Hermione picked a green one and Draco picked a red one, to which Hermione snickered at.

DAY 4

During another study session at the Library, Hermione read Hogwarts: A History including the Gryffindor part of the book. When she read this, Draco didn't object or told her to skip that particular part of the book.

DAY 5

Draco treated Hermione to a date at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and on a book spree at Tomes and Scrolls.

DAY 10

Draco and Hermione were on different compartments from their friends and spent the train ride together.

DAY 11

Draco spent his Christmas at Hermione's house, and experienced using Muggle appliances.

DAY 20

Back to Hogwarts – In the train

'Draco, I've got something to tell you.'

'What is it?'

'Well, since the first day, I kind of like you, and since the days progressed I think it's time to tell you my feelings. I love you Draco, more than Ron.'

Draco was speechless for a few minutes, until he regained his composure and said,

'Hermione, you are freaking me out.'

'You didn't expect it, did you?'

'Duh. I can't believe you would… well… confess your feelings. I was just about to do the same.'

'You are?'

'Yes. And I love you, too.'

Draco leaned and kissed Hermione.

_At Ron's compartment with Harry and Ginny._

'Are you fine, mate?' Harry asked.

'No ! Since Hermione went out with the ferret I was never okay!'

'Ron, you can't expect Hermione to love you, alright. She can always choose somebody who she thinks is better than you. I absolutely support her.' Ginny said.

'I need to go out. I'm starving.'

'You ate 10 boxes of Chocolate Frogs. Isn't that enough?'

'No, it's not.' And Ron when outside. When he passed by the Draco and Hermione's compartment and caught them kissing, he immediately went back and never bothered buying food.

'HARRY!' Ron barged.

'Bloody hell Ron.' Ginny said.

'What do you want?'

'That Darkness powder you got from Fred and George's.'

'Oh. Wait, I have it in my pocket… here.' Harry handed the clump of powder to Ron.

'Thanks, mate.' And he went out and ran to Draco and Hermione's compartment. He silently opened the door, threw the powder in and closed the door.

_Inside Draco and Hermione's compartment._

Hermione noticed the room getting darker, and she stopped the kissing.

'What was that?'

'That powder from Fred and George's shop. Harry got it for free. But why would Harry do that? Unless….'

'Weasley got it from Potter and the rest is history.'

_Back to Hogwarts – After the train ride._

'RON!'

'Yes?'

'Why did you do that?'

'Do what?'

'Throwing the powder in our compartment.'

'That. I just want to destroy your snogging session. Problem?'

'Ronald why can't you accept the truth? I love Draco. End of story.'

'I can't.'

'Ron! Gods I hate him so much!'

**A/N: In the events taking place between Day 10 to Day 20: Sorry the gap in the days are so short. It's because I'm trying to fit the events in 1 month.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't know if there should be an epilogue. Yes or No? And there was a war. The students who survived - including Draco – came back to repeat their 7****th**** Year. IF you want to know how the ring looks like, it's in my profile.**

DAY 30

_End of 7__th__ Year – Train Ride._

'Hermione, can you please stop reading that book?' Hermione laid the book down.'

'Why?' Draco shuffled with his pockets until he finally said,

'Hermione, for the past 29 days I've been loving you, so I feel like it's time.' He knelt, pulled the box out if his pockets and said,

'Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?'

'Yes. Yes Draco yes!' Draco opened the box that revealed a ring of white gold with rubies and diamonds. He put it on Hermione's left ring finger.

Harry and Ginny opened the door and bombarded Draco and Hermione with questions.

'When's the wedding?' Ginny asked excitedly.

'About 6 months from now. Give or take a few months.'

'Do your parents know about this?'

'Only my mother. She's completely supportive.' Draco answered.

'Both, and they're supportive.' Hermione answered.

'Where'd you get the ring?'

'From my vault. I bought it about 5 days ago. I don't know. I'm so old.'

Harry, Ginny and Hermione laughed.

'Anyway, congratulations. To both of you.'


	4. The Wedding

_The Wedding_

Hermione was busy arranging her veil and dress when a person came in. She turned around to find Narcissa Malfoy standing there.

'Mrs. Malfoy!'

'Cissy, dear.'

'I mean, Cissy.'

'You look gorgeous.' Narcissa complimented.

'Thank you.'

'Let's have a little chat before you walk the aisle.' Hermione and Narcissa sat down.

'I wouldn't really expect Draco to pick a Muggleborn to marry because, you know, he's prejudiced about that. So then, when Draco sent me a letter that he has developed a liking for you, I was ecstatic. At last, he let go of his father's attitude towards Muggleborns. And I was completely supportive of your relationship.'

Hermione held on to every word Narcissa said. When Narcissa finished, Hermione said,

'Wow. That's really nice of you to be very supportive. And… Lucius?'

'Oh you know Draco. He doesn't care what his father thinks. Very well dear, I must go.'

_At Draco's room_

Somebody knocked on the door.

'Potter?'

'No. A Weasley.'

'Weaslette?'

'Yep. Just to let you know the aisle's ready in 7 minutes. See you there. Good luck.'

During the duration of those 7 minutes, Draco kept on adjusting his tie, wiping non-existent bacteria on his jacket, checking his hair everything.

'Oh my god I am bloody nervous. What is Hermione says the complete opposite of 'I do'? What if…. What if….'

His thoughts were distracted by Harry barging in.

'Malfoy, come on! I know you're nervous and all but you can't be late!'

'Alright alright. I'm coming.'

Draco saw Hermione walking, with Mr. Granger by her side. Then she went up to him.

'Do you, Draco Luciu – '

'I do.'

'And do you, Hermione Jean – '

'Yes with all my heart.'

'I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.'

And Draco and Hermione kissed, longer than what should be expected.

**A/N: Sorry if the wedding is very short. Writing weddings are not usually my cup of tea.**


End file.
